Earning Her Affection
by ImagineATale
Summary: This oneshot was inspired by a PM conversation that GodlyJewel and I had a while back. What if, after the dance, Belle confessed she wasn't sure if she could give her heart to someone after Gaston's unwanted attention? Could Beast still manage to earn her love in time, while being careful not to seem like yet another unwanted suitor?
1. Version 1

**Okay, this oneshot with a bit of length to it was inspired by a PM conversation I had some time ago with GodlyJewel. I believe if I remember right it was GJ who suggested that Gaston may have soured Belle to the idea of love which could have contributed to her not realizing she loved Beast until she thought she'd lost him. I wanted to explore what might happen if she'd mentioned on the ballroom balcony that the idea of giving her affection to anyone had been sort of ruined. I also wanted to explore him maybe coming up with the whole "can anyone be happy if they're not free" sentiment on his own. Basically, this is an exploration of what might happen if the conversation they'd had after the dance played out a little differently.**

 **Also, I know I've been guilty of slipping language into my stories that's maybe a bit modern and anachronistic for a story set in 18th century. I try to not do that, but in this story the word "doozy" appears. I researched it and it seems its first use was 19th century. Looking for a word that meant the same thing I researched "humdinger". Also 19th century. But I couldn't quite find a word that might have been period-appropriate and convey what I was trying to convey. I know anachronistic language can be distracting for some, but I'm hoping folks can bear with me in regards to the use of the word doozy. Hopefully, it won't be a doozy of a distraction. :)**

"It's foolish I suppose...for a creature like me to hope that one day he might earn your affection."

Belle and Beast were out on the ballroom balcony, after sharing a dance. The above remark came from the Beast.

"I don't know," Belle said. "I've never really given much thought to anyone earning my affection. I suppose there's an obstacle, but it has nothing to do with...um...species."

Well, this didn't seem to be heading in a very promising direction. So she didn't find his species to be an obstacle, but he could only assume the obstacle was with him nonetheless.

"Would it be too forward to ask what the obstacle would be?" he asked, trying to keep the nervous tension out of his voice. He in fact tried to keep it sort of casual. Though if he were being honest, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

"Well," Belle said thoughtfully, "as you know, I'm into romance novels. Much to your chagrin I know. They're fiction though. But I've been left with a rather bitter taste in my mouth by what the real thing is apparently like. I suppose it's unfair that I let one bad apple spoil the bushel, but the only taste of real romance I've had comes from one doozy of a bad apple."

Beast shifted uncomfortably, hoping Belle didn't notice. No, this was definitely not going well. Apparently, Belle saw him as 'one doozy of a bad apple'. Not good. Not good at all.

"I told you the villagers call me a funny girl, and not in a nice way," Belle continued. "There are multiple reasons, but one of them is I don't fall head over heels for the bad apple. Oh wait I'm sorry. I mean the town hero."

Beast noticed the sarcastic tone of her last two sentences. He looked at her in surprise. So he wasn't the bad apple about whom she spoke? His curiosity was genuinely piqued.

"I'm guessing there's a reason you see the town hero as a bad apple?"

"Oh where do I begin?" Belle said indignantly. "The town motto is 'no one...fill in the blank...like Gaston'. Well, no one has an ego a hundred sizes too big like Gaston, that's for sure. And all that ego of his does is keeps getting bigger and bigger because everybody keeps stroking it ad nauseum. What is _incredibly_ annoying to absolutely _no end_ is that he could have his pick of any maiden in that village...they all fawn over him and would marry him in a heartbeat...but no, somehow he's managed to get the brilliant idea in his head that no one but I should be his wife. Not sure why he wants to marry the 'funny girl' of the village, but I'm sure he has the idea of 'fixing' me. Actually one time I spurned his advances, his best friend asked if he was moving on as I walked away. I heard him say that no, it's the ones who play hard to get that are the sweetest prey. Then something about me being the only one not making a fool of myself just to gain his favor...I think. But then I moved far enough away that he was finally out of earshot. Thank God! I always tried to be polite when rebuffing him. But he's so dense that he will miss a hint if it clobbers him upside the head! The last time I saw him, shortly before coming here, I finally flat out told him I would never marry him. And closed the door in his face. There was just no kinder way to get that point across to him and honestly I question if he did get the point. Somehow I've got a feeling if I were still in the village he'd still be pursuing me. Still sticking to me like an annoying burr in my hair." She paused. "At the start of that exchange when I finally told him flat out, he carelessly trampled right through the cabbage garden. Really, when trying to win a girl over, I'm pretty sure having the courtesy to walk _around_ her veggies, rather than _through_ them, would go over better. I don't know since he's my only example of a suitor, but I do know it didn't endear him to me in the least. But that's the kind of thoughtless person he is. So full of himself."

Beast thought Belle was quite endearing when she was in such a rant. But he also found himself feeling quite sorry for her. No wonder she preferred to limit her foray into romance to novels, if Gaston was her only real life example of a suitor. This of course did not bode well for lifting the curse. Did she even recognize the dance or his current behavior as an attempt to woo her? Would she even _want_ to be wooed? It sounded like the only person who had attempted such a thing thus far in her life has failed so miserably that the idea had been ruined for her.

Beyond his own plight, though, what a horrible thing for Belle to have to deal with. She couldn't be happy if she had to constantly ward off the advances of an unwanted suitor. Beast knew that he had to make sure he himself was not an unwanted suitor.

"I'm sorry," he said after a silent moment. "You never should have had to put up with that. I can't blame you at all for being repulsed by the idea after going through that."

"So you don't think I'm a funny girl for turning him down?" Belle asked. "After all, he's the greatest hunter in all of France, if you ask his lackeys. And he's Villeneuve's resident war captain. And the fact he's the most handsome specimen doesn't hurt, if you ask his lackeys and the village lasses. You don't think I'm odd for not being favorably impressed by all of that?"

The Beast thought for a moment.

"Well I _don't_ ask his lackeys or the village lasses," he said. "And I wouldn't call you odd or a funny girl. I'd call you a good judge of character. If that makes you odd I think I like you better odd than if you were just one of the sheep following the crowd."

"Thank you," she said taking a paw. "I'm always talked about for not following the crowd. Being a female who reads, who has the audacity to teach another girl to read...I got my laundry dumped out of the contraption I rigged up for doing the laundry while reading at the fountain for that one, all over the street. And of course I don't fall at Gaston's feet. They say about me, "it's a pity and a sin, she doesn't quite fit in". It's refreshing to hear that someone thinks it's all right that I don't conform."

Belle sounded like she wasn't too far from tears. And Beast couldn't blame her. If he thought her village sounded terrible before, it just sounded worse and worse each time she spoke of it. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and shelter her from anyone else's cruel comments or actions. But he feared she might find it unwelcome. So he didn't.

...

Well the evening certainly didn't end well. Beast had hoped to tell her he loved her, and maybe, just maybe, have her return the sentiment. But before that could happen she'd shared more about the village, as well as the reason she wasn't sure she could give her heart to anyone. The conversation had taken a pretty depressing turn by the time they retired to their bedrooms. Beast had found himself feeling so bad for what Belle had had to endure in Villeneuve that he almost forgot about how little time was left before the curse became permanent and took full effect. He was quickly reminded though when he entered his bedroom in the West Wing and got a good look at the rose. Three petals were left, and the hold one of them had on the stem was looking precarious at best.

He was looking at the rose when some of the staff came in. Wonderful. Cogsworth said something about true love winning the day and things moving like clockwork. _Some clockwork_ , Beast thought, _and some win_. Did he not notice that he was still a clock? The mood of those assembled quickly sobered when their master offered them a glum look.

"She doesn't love you Master?" Cogsworth asked. "I knew it was unlikely."

 _Well thank you Cogsworth_ , Beast thought. _I can always count on you to be blunt at the worst possible times. Be nice if you'd said that before I went through this._

"We'd all be better off if she'd never come and gotten our hopes up," Cogsworth continued.

"Cogsworth, we mustn't make assumptions," Lumiere said. "He hasn't said anything yet. What happened, Master?"

"I tried..." Beast said quietly. "I said it was probably foolish for a creature like me to hope to earn her affection. She said my species wasn't an obstacle for her."

"See?" Lumiere said, excitement creeping into his voice. "She's the one! What did I tell you? She sees the man within the Beast!"

"Hold on Lumiere," Mrs. Potts said. "We're all still under the curse and the Master looks utterly devastated. There must be some obstacle."

"Seems she had an unwanted suitor back in the village," Beast said. "And he kind of ruined the idea of giving someone her heart for her. And she was ostracized partly because she did not fall for him. Only partly. The more I hear about that village the less I like it. But with that being her only real life experience with someone vying for her affection...it's no wonder she can't see herself giving it to anyone."

"You did tell her you loved her though, right?" Plumette asked.

"I wanted to," Beast said. "But I didn't want her to feel like I was making an unwanted advance like the man in the village did constantly." He sighed as something else entered his mind. "Besides...I suppose I do pose an obstacle. Can she love me if she's not happy? And can she be happy when she's not free? I haven't viewed her as a prisoner for some time...but it's unspoken so she technically still is. How can I rightly hope she would love her captor, even if the idea of love hadn't been ruined for her already?"

The assembled servants looked at each other. He had a point. But Lumiere had a point to make as well.

"It doesn't sound like she was particularly free in the village."

Beast looked down at the candelabra.

"You're right there Lumiere," he said.

"I wonder how her father's doing," Mrs. Potts said. "Are they both outcasts?"

"I don't know," Beast said. "That's another thing though. I've kept those two apart so unjustly for months. And when I showed Belle the portal book and we went to the home she lived in as a baby, and figured out what happened to her mother...I knew I'd badly misjudged her father. I took him for a common thief and it seems the worst he's done was flee from his dying wife to protect their infant daughter from plague. The only choice he really had. From anything Belle has told me about him that must have haunted him ever since. Which just makes the separation I forced upon them so much worse."

"You aren't the same person you were when you locked the poor fellow up in the tower, Master," Lumiere said. "You've had a complete change of heart."

"Change of heart does not equal change of past Lumiere," Beast said softly. "I still did what I did. And it was still wrong. I'm no better than the people in her village. Worse, even." He sighed sadly. "I should look in on her father. I never have since I threw him out. I suppose it's only right I should see how he's suffering for my actions." He picked up the mirror. "Show me Belle's father."

 _Maurice was being dragged to a wagon. He was tossed in and a man in a red army coat looked in._

 _"Have you ever seen the inside of a madhouse Maurice?" he asked. "You wouldn't last a week. Just give me Belle's hand and I'll set you free."_

 _"Never," Maurice said resolutely._

 _The man in military attire slammed the door shut on the wagon and ordered the driver to take him away. The wagon started off._

"Go get Belle," the Beast commanded, his voice laced with urgency. "Have her come here at once. Don't tell her anything but that it's urgent. Wake her if you have to. I have to tell her about this."

Plumette flew off on the errand. After everyone watched her leave, Cogsworth turned to Beast.

"What happened Master?"

"Her father is being committed," Beast said.

"Committed?" Lumiere asked incredulously.

"You mean to the asylum?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"Yes, the asylum," Beast said. "I'm sure the man in the red army uniform is the fellow Gaston Belle spoke of. Her unwanted suitor. The one who ruined the idea of love for her. He offered to set her father free in exchange for Belle's hand in marriage. Her father refused."

"Dear Lord!" Cogsworth exclaimed.

"Scoundrel!" Lumiere cried indignantly.

"What will you do Master?" Mrs. Potts asked.

As Beast set the mirror down, they all watched as one of the three remaining petals made its descent. They all braced for the inevitable quake, and Beast watched with sadness and guilt as his staff got one step closer to being ordinary objects. Why did this have to happen right before he had to answer the question posed by Mrs. Potts?

"I'm sorry," he said, with his voice laced with grief. He took a deep breath. "I...hope you can forgive me. I...I have to let her go. She has to go help him."

"I presume you'll tell her you love her before she goes?" Lumiere asked hopefully.

"And give her reason to feel conflicted about going?" Beast asked. "Cause her to delay what she needs to do?"

"In case you just missed it Master a petal just fell," Cogsworth said, the curse having not quite yet relieved him of his talent for bluntness. "It's not like we can afford a delay either."

Beast just hung his head.

"Cogsworth, would you really have her father carted off to the madhouse?" Lumiere asked.

"Well it's not ideal but...oof!"

Lumiere bonked Cogsworth. The mantel clock had the decency to give his master an apologetic look.

"Why don't you two just step out?" Mrs. Potts said. "I'll be out momentarily."

Once Lumiere and Cogsworth were gone, Mrs. Potts rolled closer to Beast on her cart.

"I'd give you a hug if I had arms," the motherly teapot said gently. "I've still got my voice, so I can offer some advice."

Beast sighed. He wasn't sure he could handle any advice right now. Of course, just as Cogsworth specialized in brutal honesty, Mrs. Potts sure specialized in advice.

"You're quite right in not wanting to cause her any conflict. But I think if you tell her she's free to go, and free to return if she likes, that you love her and want for her what she wants for herself, that should be all right. You'll have to find your own words though." Mrs. Potts offered Beast a sad smile. "Maybe at some point she'll decide she wants to return. Maybe not in time to lift the curse but if she came back of her own choosing you at least won't be completely alone."

"Why don't you all resent me?" Beast asked quietly. "I mean I know Cogsworth might but I've been cruel to you all and got you into this mess. And I'm about to send away our only hope, essentially ensuring a death sentence none of you deserve."

"We can't resent you for a situation we helped create," Mrs. Potts said. "We didn't do anything to protect you from your father. Like I told Belle, we must lie in the bed we made."

Beast looked wounded.

"You know you couldn't do anything right?" he said softly. "You couldn't have confronted him without risking dismissal."

Before Mrs. Potts could respond, they heard footsteps hurrying down the corridor.

"I'll take my leave sir," the teapot said.

She began to wheel out when she felt a weight on her cart which caused it to stop moving. She turned to see Beast's paw resting on it. His eyes were full of grief, and he forced a small smile.

"Thank you," he whispered. "All of you. And I'm sorry for failing you all. I don't even care that I'll remain a Beast I just wish I could have saved you. You'll...pass the message to everybody?"

"That I will dear," Mrs. Potts whispered.

Beast removed his paw from her cart and she made her exit just as Belle entered the room.

"Beast," she said rushing to where he stood. "Plumette tells me you wish to see me urgently?"

"Yes," Beast said. "I...well I was thinking and I realized something. I've been wrong to keep you here. I was wrong to separate you and your father. I was a fool. I called you both fools but the only fool was me. I know I must set you free. If you don't want to be here you may go. And you actually must go. I have this mirror that lets you see whatever you wish and I got to wondering how your father was doing. I wondered if the villagers were any kinder to him then to you. So I asked to see him."

Belle stood for a moment processing this. Beast's words just seemed to fall out of his mouth. Finally after letting her brain catch up with what was said, she spoke.

"Is he all right?"

"I'm afraid not," Beast said, handing her the mirror. "You should see what's going on."

"I'd like to see my-"

"Wait," Beast said. "If you just ask to see him you'll see what happens at this very moment in time. You really need to see what I saw to know what's going on. Show us _exactly_ what I saw a few minutes ago."

The mirror showed the same thing it did before. Belle began to shake.

"Papa!" she said, horrified.

"You must go to him." the Beast said.

"Where?" Belle said. "I'm sure they're out of the village by now. I could go to the asylum but I don't know how I'd get him out. I don't even know on what grounds they think he's crazy! He's not crazy!"

"Hmm," the Beast said. He looked at the mirror. "Show us what happened that led to her father being committed."

The mirror shifted to show Maurice trying to get help rescuing Belle from the Beast. It then showed Maurice, Gaston, and LeFou in the woods looking for the castle, culminating in Maurice being tied to a tree and left for wolf food. The image shifted once more to show Maurice calling on LeFou in the tavern as a witness to Gaston's murder attempt, and showed how Gaston didn't allow LeFou to tell the truth but rather to lie for him, which resulted in Gaston declaring Maurice a danger to himself and others.

"Of course telling them about me would get them thinking he's crazy," Beast said. "That's what I'd think if I heard someone claiming that a Beast lived in a castle, were I not the said Beast. It is a rather unlikely story. That just made it easy for Gaston to say your father had taken complete leave of his senses in order to cover up his murder attempt. You have to prove your father's sanity."

"How?" Belle asked.

"Take the mirror," Beast said. "Use it to prove my existence and have it show the attempt made on your father's life. Those are the supposed delusions he's suffering from. Prove they're not delusions and they won't have grounds to hold him."

"I can use it to show the murder attempt," Belle said. "But I'll not expose you. It'll only put your life in danger. I can't do that to you."

"Belle you can't leave any doubts about his sanity," Beast said. "You must relieve them of all grounds for which they're holding him. If they come after me...that is a risk I am willing to take if it means you're both free."

"I'm want to get him out of there but I'm not sure that your life is a risk that _I_ am willing to take."

She was conflicted. This was exactly what Beast had wanted to avoid. He had to do something to get her to do what needed done. And maybe, what he had feared might cause her conflict would be what would actually relieve it.

"Belle," he said softly. "I never should have done to either one of you what I did. I must now take the consequences. If that means being hunted down then so be it. I want what's best for you, which does not involve you or your father being held captive. I...hope my saying this doesn't seem like an unwanted advance like you had to deal with from Gaston. But I, uh, I love you Belle. Now go. Get your father out of that predicament. And both of you find somewhere you can be truly free. If you wish to return here you're both more than welcome to do so. But you're free so you go anywhere you like. The only thing I ask is that you do not resume living in the village, because neither of you are free there."

So he said it. He confessed his love. He of course hoped she would return the love, but he had an even stronger desire for her to be happy, whatever needed to happen. And the first thing that needed to happen for her to be happy was for her father to be freed from the asylum.

Belle was at a loss for words. Finally, after being unable to give voice to everything going through her head, she threw her arms around Beast. He returned the embrace, wishing it never had to end. Finally she pulled back. The expression on her face was one of inspiration, like a perfect solution had just popped into her head.

"I think I can do this without endangering you," she said. "I want to come back here." She set the mirror down on the table next to the rose. "I won't need this at all for what I have planned. Beast, you may have thought that portal book was just another curse, but it may just be the thing that will save your life by allowing me to rescue Papa without exposing you. I'll use it to get into the asylum wagon, have him put his hand on it, and we'll be back here in no time. When they get to the asylum and open the wagon he'll just be gone without a trace."

Without waiting for a response, Belle ran out of the room to execute her plan. Beast was left staring after her, rather stunned.

"Are you all right Master?"

Beast didn't know how long he'd been standing there in a mystified stupor, but Lumiere's voice brought him back to reality. He looked to see Lumiere, Plumette, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts had re-entered the room. No doubt they wanted an update. Prior to Belle's arrival, or early enough in her tenure that he was still feral-tempered, he likely would have been quite annoyed by the intrusive hovering of his servants. But now, while he couldn't say he was exactly thrilled about it, he understood why they had returned and honestly could not blame them. He also knew they didn't mean for it to seem like intrusive hovering. Actually, he had to admit, they were handling themselves quite well, perhaps better than one could fairly expect of them, considering the fact that they were probably only another couple of hours or so out from when the curse would take full hold of them and they would become ordinary inanimate objects, essentially dying.

"I let her go," he said. "I set her free. I made it clear that she was under no obligation to return. I told her to take the mirror and use it to prove her father's sanity. I thought for sure she would leave never to return. But then..."

His voice trailed off.

"What happened, sir?" Mrs. Potts gently prodded.

"She...she hugged me," Beast said incredulously, as if not quite believing it. "She then set the mirror down saying she didn't need it to prove his sanity. She had a plan. She would use the portal book to get into the asylum wagon and use it again to bring him back. She ran off before I could so much as take a breath to respond. I had told her she was free. I made a point to make sure she knew she didn't have to come back. And yet...she's coming back. I can't believe it. Why would she even want to?"

"I told you Master, she is the one!" Lumiere exclaimed. "You keep telling me you wish I wouldn't say it, but would she choose to freely return if she didn't love you, or wasn't close to it?"

"Well don't go getting all excited," Beast said. "She's merely returning. Probably because she knows she and her father are safer here than in the village."

Then he realized something and a look of horror crossed his face.

"What is it, Master?" Lumiere asked. "What's wrong?"

"I...I don't know that she is returning freely," he said. "It may not be so freely. Not truly anyway."

"Didn't you say you made a point to tell her she was free?" Cogsworth asked.

"Yes," Beast replied. "I said she and her father would be welcome here if that was their choice. Or they could live anywhere they wanted. Except I made one request. I asked that they not return to the village. They're not free there or safe from what I gather. My goal was not to force her back here. It really wasn't. But if not here and not back to the village, where would they go? I...shouldn't have imposed that limitation. It's not freedom of there are strings attached."

"You were only looking out for their well-being, Master," Mrs. Potts said gently. "Of course you wouldn't want them going back there. And I doubt she'd want to anyway."

"That's right Master," Lumiere said. "That's the last place they should be."

"The absolute last place," Plumette agreed.

"Surely her hugging you is a good sign," Lumiere said. "It has to be."

Before anyone could say anything else, the second to last petal lost its grip on the stem. They braced for impact. Beast groaned as he watched his servants, who he now realized had really been his family, caring about him above and beyond professional duty, even when he least deserved it, take another step closer to being lifeless knickknacks. It was in fact their last step in their slow transition before they would turn completely. Only one petal left, then they would be dead for all intents and purposes. This was not something he really wanted to witness.

"If they're coming back here, a room should be prepared for her father," Beast said. "Please go prepare the room across from Belle...while you still can."

When he was alone again, he picked up the mirror and requested Belle.

 _Belle was in the wagon, holding the portal book._

 _"Shhh! Papa!" she whispered. "Not so loud! Do you want us to be heard? We have to get out of here before this wagon reaches the asylum. Now will you_ please _put your hand on the page like I explained?"_

 _"But you mean to take us back to the castle!" Maurice said. "The Beast is there!"_

 _"I know things were bad when you first met him but he's not like that anymore," Belle said. "He's just...really suffered for a long time and didn't know how to handle things but with anger. He's learned to control his temper. He had just been in a...feral state."_

 _"Of course he's in a feral state Belle," Maurice said. "Animals like that are, by nature, feral!"_

 _"But he's not an animal Papa," Belle said. "Not really. He's under a spell. The castle is under a curse. The Beast and his servants...they're all humans who've been trapped in the forms of a beast and various objects respectively. He's really got a kind and gentle soul, it was just hidden behind a fortress of pain and anger. And fear I'm sure. It took some doing to bring down that barrier but once it was out of the way it became clear he's more man than Beast. You'll like him Papa. Trust me."_

 _Maurice gave her an incredulous look._

 _"He's suffering Papa, they all are. And it's about to become permanent. The rose holding their fate is nearly wilted. When the last petal falls he'll remain a beast forever and the staff will all become antiques. They'll turn inanimate. I wish for all the world that I knew how to help them break the curse while there's still time but they say I'm not to worry about that. But I_ am _worried about Beast. Once he's grown kinder he's really grown to care about and appreciate his staff. They've looked after him and cared about him his entire life. I know it will devastate him once they're gone. I may not be able to help free them but if he will let me I wish to be by his side when the last petal falls and the curse fully claims the staff. I don't know when that will happen but besides getting you out of here that's another reason I want to hurry back."_

 _"Seems like you really care about him."_

 _"Yes Papa," Belle said with conviction. "Yes I do. He...well you know in the village it was really only Pere Robert that completely respected me even though I didn't conform. Monsieur Jean was always kind to me, other than telling me quite bluntly that my talk of the latest book I was reading bored him. Beast actually loves to read too. While his enthusiasm when he learned that Romeo And Juliet was my favorite play was entirely underwhelming, he took me to his library and...oh that's where we'll be when we get there since this portal book resides there. I shouldn't get distracted talking about the library. I never would have thought it possible but I can honestly say that the Beast is a friend more dear than I ever thought I'd find, and the staff are all friends too. Never have I heard anyone gossiping about how odd I am, or calling me a funny girl, or staring derisively at me, or ridiculed for being who I am. Actually, Beast said the village sounded terrible when I told him they called me a funny girl. He really is a good person...just very badly misunderstood."_

 _Maurice thought for a moment._

 _"All right," he said. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't have some reservations. But...where do I put my hand?"_

 _"Right next to mine on the page," Belle said._

 _They placed their hands on the book and were soon in the library._

 _"Come," Belle said taking her father's hand. "He's probably still in his room where I left him. Let's go see him and find out where you're to stay."_

Beast blinked back the tears that stung his eyes as he set the mirror down. He walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. Had she really called him her dearest friend? She had!

Maybe there was hope.

Maybe.

But there was just one petal left, and it could fall at any minute.

Beast heard two sets of footsteps in the West Wing corridor. His acute animal ears told him one set belonged to Belle. His opportunity for familiarizing himself with the sound of Maurice's footsteps had, of course, been quite limited. But he knew she was leading her father out of the library, and intended to come find him, so he could deduce with certainty that Maurice was the owner of the second set of footsteps. Beast stood.

The door flew open and Belle ran in, practically dragging her father behind her.

"Beast it worked!" she said. "The idea I had. I got him out of there without having to endanger you." She paused a beat. "I'd like you two to meet...properly. Papa, this is my friend the Beast. Beast, this is my father Maurice."

"Uh, hello," Maurice said, trying not to let his voice betray that he was nervous to again be in the presence of the Beast. "I must apologize for my poor manners, or rather my apparent failure to raise Belle with the concept of...well..." He turned to Belle. "Have I really forgotten at some point in your life to inform you that barging into someone's private bedroom with someone else isn't exactly the best example of politeness?"

Despite his own nervousness at being once again face to face with the man who he had treated so poorly, Beast chuckled softly. He then grew serious.

"Monsieur Maurice," he said softly, "considering the atrocious behavior I displayed for you in the past, I can hardly find fault with you two coming in here. I...wish to apologize for what I did to you. I should have controlled my temper."

Just then Lumiere and Cogsworth entered.

"Master, the room across from Belle is ready," Cogsworth said.

"Do you want us to escort him?" Lumiere asked.

"Please do," Beast said. "And...hurry. The last petal looks precarious. Best to get him there before you...turn completely." He turned to Maurice and Belle. "Sir I'm sorry to abruptly send you with Lumiere and Cogsworth but it's best they show you to your room while they still can. Belle are you going with them?"

"If you don't mind I'd like to stay at your side," Belle said. "I know the curse becoming permanent won't be easy for you and I want to offer you moral support." She hugged her father. "Goodnight Papa." She then knelt in front of the currently sentient clock and candelabra. "Lumiere and Cogsworth...you've been so kind. You all have. Thank you. I wish I knew how to help you. Lumiere, would you extinguish for a moment please?"

When Lumiere's flames went out, she picked him up, as well as Cogsworth, and hugged them to her. She then set them down and Lumiere relit himself.

"Ready Monsieur?" Lumiere asked.

Belle did not rise from her knees until the trio had disappeared. She then stood and walked to the Beast, who was again sitting on the edge of his bed. She sat beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. They both gazed sadly at the rose, with its last, lonely petal looking none too healthy.

"Beast," Belle said softly, looking up at him with imploring brown eyes. She took his massive paw in the hand that wasn't resting on his shoulder. "Please just tell me how the curse can be lifted. I know there's one way but when Cogsworth said that Lumiere gave him a good bonk and Mrs. Potts said it wasn't for me to worry about. But if there is any way at all I can help I want so much to do so. And the staff...I consider each of them my friends and only got to bid goodbye to two of them. And you...well I know you want your human form returned but the fate of the staff has to be hard on you too. I know technically they're your servants but really they're more like friends, if not family, to you, aren't they?"

"You're right," Beast said, looking down into Belle's eyes with his sorrowful blue ones. "And I wish I could tell you Belle, but I can't. If you still wish to know once the petal has fallen, then I shall tell you. But the enchantress warned us all against telling someone from outside while the curse is still breakable. It could have an adverse effect on properly meeting the conditions."

"Oh Beast," Belle said, fighting back tears. "I'm so sorry. I wish with everything I am that I could help you. I've realized something tonight. When you told me you loved me earlier I was speechless, I could only hug you. I thought maybe I loved you too but I had to think about it to be sure. And I have thought about it. I am sure. I do love you Beast, that's why I want so badly to help you be free. And its why, since apparently I can't, I will be right beside you through the devastation I know you're about to suffer."

Beast sat in stunned silence for a moment. She loved him. Little did she know she had just done what was needed. He placed a paw on her shoulder.

"Belle, the fact that you love me will make any devastation I must go through bearable."

 _In fact your love is exactly what will save us from devastation_ , he wanted to add. He looked at the rose. Belle followed suit.

And the last petal detached from the stem.

Belle stood, turned to face the Beast, and threw her arms around his neck, laying her head on his shoulder, just trying to be of whatever comfort she could. For as far as she knew, the curse was now permanent and the staff were now becoming antiques.

The Beast saw what Belle did not. Instead of falling and shriveling like its companions had done before it, the last petal rose up, causing the bell jar to vanish as it reached the top of the dome. It then circled around, multiplying into more petals. The dead petals floated up and were resurrected to their former vibrant crimson glory. A golden light surrounded all of the petals.

"Belle, stand back," Beast said. "It's lifting. It's actually lifting. Look."

Belle stood back and looked where the Beast was pointing. She watched as a golden light mixed with rose petals flew through the air and surrounded Beast. She watched in amazement as his fur, horns, and tail melted away. Massive, clawed paws became human hands and feet. Soon, the light and rose petals faded away and a man stood before her. Belle came closer to see that one thing had not changed. This man sported the same soulful, deep sapphire eyes that belonged to her Beast.

They kissed, which seemed to trigger the reversal of the rest of the curse upon the castle.

"Let's give a few moments for the others to become human," the Prince said. "Then we'll go greet them."

"All right," Belle said. "But...what happened here...? How...?"

"You did it of your own accord," the Prince said. "That's why you couldn't be told. You had to do it of your own accord and not out of pity or sense of obligation."

"Do what?"

"The curse was placed because I was unloving," the Prince explained. "Therefore, for it to be reversed, I had to learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell."


	2. Version 2

**All right, here's an edited version of this oneshot. I'll post it as a chapter after the first version, so you can pick which you like best. I did take the reviews and some suggestions therein under advisement when editing. I broke up some of the dialogue a little, and tried to make the ending a bit less rushed. I'm not promising it's a particularly spectacular ending, but I did try to give it a little more depth.**

 **Also, while I'm deleting the note I posted as if it were a chapter, here's the relevant portion:**

 ** _Thanks to all who reviewed. I do see where some dialog is lengthier than maybe it needs to be (I need to work on that I know...I can be the queen of dialog exposition dumps). I also see how the end seems rushed (this is where my penchant for not breaking the curse shines through...when I do let the curse break the description of it can be a bit underwhelming)._**

 ** _So I'll give some thought to editing to make the ending a little more interesting and maybe break up some of that dialog. Not promising anything or that it would get much better but I do see why some find it a little rushed and/or overdone on dialog._**

 ** _Also, to clear up a bit of confusion for a guest reviewer, I do author 'A Terrifying Turn of Events', but the other story mentioned, 'A Place Called Home', belongs to ladivina. Just want to make sure credit goes where it's due. :)_**

 **Okay, this oneshot with a bit of length to it was inspired by a PM conversation I had some time ago with GodlyJewel. I believe if I remember right it was GJ who suggested that Gaston may have soured Belle to the idea of love which could have contributed to her not realizing she loved Beast until she thought she'd lost him. I wanted to explore what might happen if she'd mentioned on the ballroom balcony that the idea of giving her affection to anyone had been sort of ruined. I also wanted to explore him maybe coming up with the whole "can anyone be happy if they're not free" sentiment on his own. Basically, this is an exploration of what might happen if the conversation they'd had after the dance played out a little differently.**

 **Also, I know I've been guilty of slipping language into my stories that's maybe a bit modern and anachronistic for a story set in 18th century. I try to not do that, but in this story the word "doozy" appears. I researched it and it seems its first use was 19th century. Looking for a word that meant the same thing I researched "humdinger". Also 19th century. But I couldn't quite find a word that might have been period-appropriate and convey what I was trying to convey. I know anachronistic language can be distracting for some, but I'm hoping folks can bear with me in regards to the use of the word doozy. Hopefully, it won't be a doozy of a distraction. :)**

"It's foolish I suppose...for a creature like me to hope that one day he might earn your affection."

Belle and Beast were out on the ballroom balcony, after sharing a dance. The above remark came from the Beast.

"I don't know," Belle said. "I've never really given much thought to anyone earning my affection. I suppose there's an obstacle, but it has nothing to do with...um...species."

Well, this didn't seem to be heading in a very promising direction. So she didn't find his species to be an obstacle, but he could only assume the obstacle was with him nonetheless.

"Would it be too forward to ask what the obstacle would be?" he asked, trying to keep the nervous tension out of his voice. He in fact tried to keep it sort of casual. Though if he were being honest, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

"Well," Belle said thoughtfully, "as you know, I'm into romance novels. Much to your chagrin I know. They're fiction though. But I've been left with a rather bitter taste in my mouth by what the real thing is apparently like. I suppose it's unfair that I let one bad apple spoil the bushel, but the only taste of real romance I've had comes from one doozy of a bad apple."

Beast shifted uncomfortably, hoping Belle didn't notice. No, this was definitely not going well. Apparently, Belle saw him as 'one doozy of a bad apple'. Not good. Not good at all.

"I told you the villagers call me a funny girl, and not in a nice way," Belle continued. "There are multiple reasons, but one of them is I don't fall head over heels for the bad apple. Oh wait I'm sorry. I mean the town hero."

Beast noticed the sarcastic tone of her last two sentences. He looked at her in surprise. So he wasn't the bad apple about whom she spoke? His curiosity was genuinely piqued.

"I'm guessing there's a reason you see the town hero as a bad apple?"

"Oh where do I begin?" Belle said indignantly. "The town motto is 'no one...fill in the blank...like Gaston'. Well, no one has an ego a hundred sizes too big like Gaston, that's for sure. And all that ego of his does is keeps getting bigger and bigger because everybody keeps stroking it ad nauseum. What is _incredibly_ annoying to absolutely _no end_ is that he could have his pick of any maiden in that village...they all fawn over him and would marry him in a heartbeat...but no, somehow he's managed to get the brilliant idea in his head that no one but I should be his wife."

Beast was listening intently. Clearly the feeling between Belle and this Gaston fellow was not mutual.

"Not sure why he wants to marry the 'funny girl' of the village, but I'm sure he has the idea of 'fixing' me. Actually one time I spurned his advances, his best friend asked if he was moving on as I walked away. I heard him say that no, it's the ones who play hard to get that are the sweetest prey. Then something about me being the only one not making a fool of myself just to gain his favor...I think. But then I moved far enough away that he was finally out of earshot. Thank God!"

She paused for just a moment.

"I always tried to be polite when rebuffing him. But he's so dense that he will miss a hint if it clobbers him upside the head! The last time I saw him, shortly before coming here, I finally flat out told him I would never marry him. And closed the door in his face. There was just no kinder way to get that point across to him and honestly I question if he did get the point. Somehow I've got a feeling if I were still in the village he'd still be pursuing me. Still sticking to me like an annoying burr in my hair." She paused. "At the start of that exchange when I finally told him flat out, he carelessly trampled right through the cabbage garden. Really, when trying to win a girl over, I'm pretty sure having the courtesy to walk _around_ her veggies, rather than _through_ them, would go over better. I don't know since he's my only example of a suitor, but I do know it didn't endear him to me in the least. But that's the kind of thoughtless person he is. So full of himself."

Beast thought Belle was quite endearing when she was in such a rant. But he also found himself feeling quite sorry for her. No wonder she preferred to limit her foray into romance to novels, if Gaston was her only real life example of a suitor. This of course did not bode well for lifting the curse. Did she even recognize the dance or his current behavior as an attempt to woo her? Would she even _want_ to be wooed? It sounded like the only person who had attempted such a thing thus far in her life had failed so miserably that the idea had been ruined for her.

Beyond his own plight, though, what a horrible thing for Belle to have to deal with. She couldn't be happy if she had to constantly ward off the advances of an unwanted suitor. Beast knew that he had to make sure he himself was not an unwanted suitor.

"I'm sorry," he said after a silent moment. "You never should have had to put up with that. I can't blame you at all for being repulsed by the idea after going through that."

"So you don't think I'm a funny girl for turning him down?" Belle asked. "After all, he's the greatest hunter in all of France, if you ask his lackeys. And he's Villeneuve's resident war captain. And the fact he's the most handsome specimen doesn't hurt, if you ask his lackeys and the village lasses. You don't think I'm odd for not being favorably impressed by all of that?"

The Beast thought for a moment.

"Well I _don't_ ask his lackeys or the village lasses," he said. "And I wouldn't call you odd or a funny girl. I'd call you a good judge of character. If that makes you odd I think I like you better odd than if you were just one of the sheep following the crowd."

"Thank you," she said taking a paw. "I needed to hear that. I'm always talked about for not following the crowd. Being a female who reads, who has the audacity to teach another girl to read...I got my laundry dumped out of the contraption I rigged up for doing the laundry while reading at the fountain for that one, all over the street. And of course I don't fall at Gaston's feet. They say about me, "it's a pity and a sin, she doesn't quite fit in". It's refreshing to hear that someone thinks it's all right that I don't conform."

Belle sounded like she wasn't too far from tears. And Beast couldn't blame her. If he thought her village sounded terrible before, it just sounded worse and worse each time she spoke of it. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and shelter her from anyone else's cruel comments or actions. But he feared she might find it unwelcome. So he didn't.

...

Well the evening certainly didn't end well. Beast had hoped to tell her he loved her, and maybe, just maybe, have her return the sentiment. But before that could happen she'd shared more about the village, as well as the reason she wasn't sure she could give her heart to anyone. The conversation had taken a pretty depressing turn by the time they retired to their bedrooms. Beast had found himself feeling so bad for what Belle had had to endure in Villeneuve that he almost forgot about how little time was left before the curse became permanent and took full effect. He was quickly reminded though when he entered his bedroom in the West Wing and got a good look at the rose. Three petals were left, and the hold one of them had on the stem was looking precarious at best.

He was looking at the rose when some of the staff came in. Wonderful. Cogsworth said something about true love winning the day and things moving like clockwork. _Some clockwork_ , Beast thought, _and some win_. Did he not notice that he was still a clock? The mood of those assembled quickly sobered when their master offered them a glum look.

"She doesn't love you Master?" Cogsworth asked. "I knew it was unlikely."

 _Well thank you Cogsworth_ , Beast thought. _I can always count on you to be blunt at the worst possible times. Be nice if you'd said that before I went through this._

"We'd all be better off if she'd never come and gotten our hopes up," Cogsworth continued.

"Cogsworth, we mustn't make assumptions," Lumiere said. "He hasn't said anything yet. What happened, Master?"

"I tried..." Beast said quietly. "I said it was probably foolish for a creature like me to hope to earn her affection. She said my species wasn't an obstacle for her."

"See?" Lumiere said, excitement creeping into his voice. "She's the one! What did I tell you? She sees the man within the Beast!"

"Hold on Lumiere," Mrs. Potts said. "We're all still under the curse and the Master looks utterly devastated. There must be some obstacle."

"Seems she had an unwanted suitor back in the village," Beast said. "And he kind of ruined for her the idea of giving someone her heart. And she was ostracized partly because she did not fall for him. Only partly. The more I hear about that village the less I like it. But with that being her only real life experience with someone vying for her affection...it's no wonder she can't see herself giving it to anyone."

"You did tell her you loved her though, right?" Plumette asked.

"I wanted to," Beast said. "But I didn't want her to feel like I was making an unwanted advance like the man in the village did constantly." He sighed as something else entered his mind. "Besides...I suppose I do pose an obstacle. Can she love me if she's not happy? And can she be happy when she's not free? I haven't viewed her as a prisoner for some time...but it's unspoken so she technically still is. How can I rightly hope she would love her captor, even if the idea of love hadn't been ruined for her already?"

The assembled servants looked at each other. He had a point. But Lumiere had a point to make as well.

"It doesn't sound like she was particularly free in the village."

Beast looked down at the candelabra.

"You're right there Lumiere," he said.

"I wonder how her father's doing," Mrs. Potts said. "Are they both outcasts?"

"I don't know," Beast said. "That's another thing though. I've kept those two apart so unjustly for months. And when I showed Belle the portal book and we went to the home she lived in as a baby, and figured out what happened to her mother...I knew I'd badly misjudged her father. I took him for a common thief and it seems the worst he's done was flee from his dying wife to protect their infant daughter from plague. The only choice he really had. From anything Belle has told me about him that must have haunted him ever since. Which just makes the separation I forced upon them so much worse."

"You aren't the same person you were when you locked the poor fellow up in the tower, Master," Lumiere said. "You've had a complete change of heart."

"Change of heart does not equal change of past Lumiere," Beast said softly. "I still did what I did. And it was still wrong. I'm no better than the people in her village. Worse, even." He sighed sadly. "I should look in on her father. I never have since I threw him out. I suppose it's only right I should see how he's suffering for my actions." He picked up the mirror. "Show me Belle's father."

 _Maurice was being dragged to a wagon. He was tossed in and a man in a red army coat looked in._

 _"Have you ever seen the inside of a madhouse Maurice?" he asked. "You wouldn't last a week. Just give me your daughter's hand and I'll set you free."_

 _"Never," Maurice said resolutely._

 _The man in military attire slammed the door shut on the wagon and ordered the driver to take him away. The wagon started off._

"Go get Belle," the Beast commanded, his voice laced with urgency. "Have her come here at once. Don't tell her anything but that it's urgent. Wake her if you have to. I have to tell her about this."

Plumette flew off on the errand. After everyone watched her leave, Cogsworth turned to Beast.

"What happened Master?"

"Her father is being committed," Beast said.

"Committed?" Lumiere asked incredulously.

"You mean to the asylum?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"Yes, the asylum," Beast said. "I'm sure the man in the red army uniform is the fellow Gaston Belle spoke of. Her unwanted suitor. The one who ruined the idea of love for her. He offered to set her father free in exchange for Belle's hand in marriage. Her father refused."

"Dear Lord!" Cogsworth exclaimed.

"Scoundrel!" Lumiere cried indignantly.

"What will you do Master?" Mrs. Potts asked.

As Beast set the mirror down, they all watched as one of the three remaining petals made its descent. They all braced for the inevitable quake, and Beast watched with sadness and guilt as his staff got one step closer to being ordinary objects. Why did this have to happen right before he had to answer the question posed by Mrs. Potts?

"I'm sorry," he said, with his voice laced with grief. He took a deep breath. "I...hope you can forgive me. I...I have to let her go. She has to go help him."

"I presume you'll tell her you love her before she goes?" Lumiere asked hopefully.

"And give her reason to feel conflicted about going?" Beast asked. "Cause her to delay what she needs to do?"

"In case you just missed it Master a petal just fell," Cogsworth said, the curse having not quite yet relieved him of his talent for bluntness. "It's not like we can afford a delay either."

Beast just hung his head.

"Cogsworth, would you really have her father carted off to the madhouse?" Lumiere asked.

"Well it's not ideal but...oof!"

Lumiere bonked Cogsworth. The mantel clock had the decency to give his master an apologetic look.

"Why don't you two just step out?" Mrs. Potts said. "I'll be out momentarily."

Once Lumiere and Cogsworth were gone, Mrs. Potts rolled closer to Beast on her cart.

"I'd give you a hug if I had arms," the motherly teapot said gently. "I've still got my voice, so I can offer some advice."

Beast sighed. He wasn't sure he could handle any advice right now. Of course, just as Cogsworth specialized in brutal honesty, Mrs. Potts sure specialized in advice.

"You're quite right in not wanting to cause her any conflict. But I think if you tell her she's free to go, and free to return if she likes, that you love her and want for her what she wants for herself, that should be all right. You'll have to find your own words though." Mrs. Potts offered Beast a sad smile. "Maybe at some point she'll decide she wants to return. Maybe not in time to lift the curse but if she came back of her own choosing you at least won't be completely alone."

"Why don't you all resent me?" Beast asked quietly. "I mean I know Cogsworth might but I've been cruel to you all and got you into this mess. And I'm about to send away our only hope, essentially ensuring a death sentence none of you deserve. You should all hate me."

"We can't resent you for a situation we helped create," Mrs. Potts said. "And we certainly don't hate you. Not even Cogsworth I'm sure. We didn't do anything to protect you from your father. Like I told Belle, we must lie in the bed we made."

Beast looked wounded.

"You know you couldn't do anything right?" he said softly. "You couldn't have confronted him without risking dismissal."

Before Mrs. Potts could respond, they heard footsteps hurrying down the corridor.

"I'll take my leave sir," the teapot said.

She began to wheel out when she felt a weight on her cart which caused it to stop moving. She turned to see Beast's paw resting on it. His eyes were full of grief, and he forced a small smile.

"Thank you," he whispered. "All of you. And I'm sorry for failing you all. I don't even care that I'll remain a Beast I just wish I could have saved you. You'll...pass the message to everybody?"

"That I will dear," Mrs. Potts whispered.

Beast removed his paw from her cart and she made her exit just as Belle entered the room.

"Beast," she said rushing to where he stood. "Plumette tells me you wish to see me urgently?"

"Yes," Beast said. "I...well I was thinking and I realized something. I've been wrong to keep you here. I was wrong to separate you and your father. I was a fool. I called you both fools but the only fool was me." He took a deep breath. "I know I must set you free. If you don't want to be here you may go. And you actually must go. I have this mirror that lets you see whatever you wish and I got to wondering how your father was doing. I wondered if the villagers were any kinder to him then to you. So I asked to see him."

Belle stood for a moment processing this. Beast's words just seemed to fall out of his mouth. Finally after letting her brain catch up with what was said, she spoke.

"Is he all right?"

"I'm afraid not," Beast said, handing her the mirror. "You should see what's going on."

"I'd like to see my-"

"Wait," Beast said. "If you just ask to see him you'll see what happens at this very moment in time. You really need to see what I saw to know what's going on. Show us _exactly_ what I saw a few minutes ago."

The mirror showed the same thing it did before. Belle began to shake.

"Papa!" she said, horrified.

"You must go to him." the Beast said.

"Where?" Belle said. "I'm sure they're out of the village by now. I could go to the asylum but I don't know how I'd get him out. I don't even know on what grounds they think he's crazy! He's not crazy!"

"Hmm," the Beast said. He looked at the mirror. "Show us what happened that led to her father being committed."

The mirror shifted to show Maurice trying to get help rescuing Belle from the Beast. It then showed Maurice, Gaston, and LeFou in the woods looking for the castle, culminating in Maurice being tied to a tree and left for wolf food. The image shifted once more to show Maurice calling on LeFou in the tavern as a witness to Gaston's murder attempt, and showed how Gaston didn't allow LeFou to tell the truth but rather to lie for him, which resulted in Gaston declaring Maurice a danger to himself and others.

"Of course telling them about me would get them thinking he's crazy," Beast said. "That's what I'd think if I heard someone claiming that a Beast lived in a castle, were I not the said Beast. It is a rather unlikely story. That just made it easy for Gaston to say your father had taken complete leave of his senses in order to cover up his murder attempt. You have to prove your father's sanity."

"How?" Belle asked.

"Take the mirror," Beast said. "Use it to prove my existence and have it show the attempt made on your father's life. Those are the supposed delusions he's suffering from. Prove they're not delusions and they won't have grounds to hold him."

"I can use it to show the murder attempt," Belle said. "But I'll not expose you. It'll only put your life in danger. I can't do that to you."

"Belle you can't leave any doubts about his sanity," Beast said. "You must relieve them of all grounds for which they're holding him. If they come after me...that is a risk I am willing to take if it means you're both free."

"I want to get him out of there but I'm not sure that your life is a risk that _I_ am willing to take."

She was conflicted. This was exactly what Beast had wanted to avoid. He had to do something to get her to do what needed done. And maybe, what he had feared might cause her conflict would be what would actually relieve it.

"Belle," he said softly. "I never should have done to either one of you what I did. I must now take the consequences. If that means being hunted down then so be it. I want what's best for you, which does not involve you or your father being held captive. I...hope my saying this doesn't seem like an unwanted advance like you had to deal with from Gaston. But I, uh, I love you Belle. Now go. Get your father out of that predicament. And both of you find somewhere you can be truly free. If you wish to return here you're both more than welcome to do so. But you're free so you go anywhere you like. The only thing I ask is that you do not resume living in the village, because neither of you are free there."

So he said it. He confessed his love. He of course hoped she would return the love, but he had an even stronger desire for her to be happy, whatever needed to happen. And the first thing that needed to happen for her to be happy was for her father to be freed from the asylum.

Belle was at a loss for words. Finally, after being unable to give voice to everything going through her head, she threw her arms around Beast. He returned the embrace, wishing it never had to end. Finally she pulled back. The expression on her face was one of inspiration, like a perfect solution had just popped into her head.

"I think I can do this without endangering you," she said. "I want to come back here." She set the mirror down on the table next to the rose. "I won't need this at all for what I have planned. Beast, you may have thought that portal book was just another curse, but it may just be the thing that will save your life by allowing me to rescue Papa without exposing you. I'll use it to get into the asylum wagon, have him put his hand on it, and we'll be back here in no time. When they get to the asylum and open the wagon he'll just be gone without a trace."

Without waiting for a response, Belle ran out of the room to execute her plan. Beast was left staring after her, rather stunned.

"Are you all right Master?"

Beast didn't know how long he'd been standing there in a mystified stupor, but Lumiere's voice brought him back to reality. He looked to see Lumiere, Plumette, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts had re-entered the room. No doubt they wanted an update. Prior to Belle's arrival, or early enough in her tenure that he was still feral-tempered, he likely would have been quite annoyed by the intrusive hovering of his servants. But now, while he couldn't say he was exactly thrilled about it, he understood why they had returned and honestly could not blame them. He also knew they didn't mean for it to seem like intrusive hovering. Actually, he had to admit, they were handling themselves quite well, perhaps better than one could fairly expect of them, considering the fact that they were probably only another couple of hours or so out from when the curse would take full hold of them and they would become ordinary inanimate objects, essentially dying.

"I let her go," he said. "I set her free. I made it clear that she was under no obligation to return. I told her to take the mirror and use it to prove her father's sanity. I thought for sure she would leave never to return. But then..."

His voice trailed off.

"What happened, sir?" Mrs. Potts gently prodded.

"She...she hugged me," Beast said incredulously, as if not quite believing it. "She then set the mirror down saying she didn't need it to prove his sanity. She had a plan. She would use the portal book to get into the asylum wagon and use it again to bring him back. She ran off before I could so much as take a breath to respond. I had told her she was free. I made a point to make sure she knew she didn't have to come back. And yet...she's coming back. I can't believe it. Why would she even _want_ to?"

"I told you Master, she is the one!" Lumiere exclaimed. "You keep telling me you wish I wouldn't say it, but would she choose to freely return if she didn't love you, or wasn't close to it?"

"Well don't go getting all excited," Beast said. "She's merely returning. Probably because she knows she and her father are safer here than in the village."

Then he realized something and a look of horror crossed his face.

"What is it, Master?" Lumiere asked. "What's wrong?"

"I...I don't know that she is returning freely," he said. "It may not be so freely. Not truly anyway."

"Didn't you say you made a point to tell her she was free?" Cogsworth asked.

"Yes," Beast replied. "I said she and her father would be welcome here if that was their choice. Or they could live anywhere they wanted. Except I made one request. I asked that they not return to the village. They're not free there or safe from what I gather. My goal was not to force her back here. It really wasn't. But if not here and not back to the village, where would they go? I...shouldn't have imposed that limitation. It's not freedom of there are strings attached."

"You were only looking out for their well-being, Master," Mrs. Potts said gently. "Of course you wouldn't want them going back there. And I doubt she'd want to anyway."

"That's right Master," Lumiere said. "That's the last place they should be."

"The absolute last place," Plumette agreed.

"Surely her hugging you is a good sign," Lumiere said. "It has to be."

Before anyone could say anything else, the second to last petal lost its grip on the stem. They braced for impact. Beast groaned as he watched his servants, who he now realized had really been his family, caring about him above and beyond professional duty, even when he least deserved it, take another step closer to being lifeless knickknacks. It was in fact their last step in their slow transition before they would turn completely. Only one petal left, then they would be dead for all intents and purposes. This was not something he really wanted to witness.

"If they're coming back here, a room should be prepared for her father," Beast said. "Please go prepare the room across from Belle...while you still can."

When he was alone again, he picked up the mirror and requested Belle.

 _Belle was in the wagon, holding the portal book._

 _"Shhh! Papa!" she whispered. "Not so loud! Do you want us to be heard? We have to get out of here before this wagon reaches the asylum. Now will you_ please _put your hand on the page like I explained?"_

 _"But you mean to take us back to the castle!" Maurice said. "The Beast is there!"_

 _"I know things were bad when you first met him but he's not like that anymore," Belle said. "He's just...really suffered for a long time and didn't know how to handle things but with anger. He's learned to control his temper. He had just been in a...feral state."_

 _"Of course he's in a feral state Belle," Maurice said. "Animals like that are, by nature, feral!"_

 _"But he's not an animal Papa," Belle said. "Not really. He's under a spell. The castle is under a curse. The Beast and his servants...they're all humans who've been trapped in the forms of a beast and various objects respectively. He's really got a kind and gentle soul, it was just hidden behind a fortress of pain and anger. And fear I'm sure. It took some doing to bring down that barrier but once it was out of the way it became clear he's more man than Beast. You'll like him Papa. Trust me."_

 _Maurice gave her an incredulous look._

 _"He's suffering Papa, they all are. And it's about to become permanent. The rose holding their fate is nearly wilted. When the last petal falls he'll remain a beast forever and the staff will all become antiques. They'll turn inanimate. I wish for all the world that I knew how to help them break the curse while there's still time but they say I'm not to worry about that. But I_ am _worried about Beast. Once he's grown kinder he's really grown to care about and appreciate his staff. They've looked after him and cared about him his entire life. I know it will devastate him once they're gone. I may not be able to help free them but if he will let me I wish to be by his side when the last petal falls and the curse fully claims the staff. I don't know when that will happen but besides getting you out of here that's another reason I want to hurry back."_

 _"Seems like you really care about him."_

 _"Yes Papa," Belle said with conviction. "Yes I do. He...well you know in the village it was really only Pere Robert that completely respected me even though I didn't conform. Monsieur Jean was always kind to me, other than telling me quite bluntly that my talk of the latest book I was reading bored him. Beast actually loves to read too. While his enthusiasm when he learned that Romeo And Juliet was my favorite play was entirely underwhelming, he took me to his library and...oh that's where we'll be when we get there since this portal book resides there. I shouldn't get distracted talking about the library." She took a deep breath. "I never would have thought it possible but I can honestly say that the Beast is a friend more dear than I ever thought I'd find, and the staff are all friends too. Never have I heard anyone gossiping about how odd I am, or calling me a funny girl, or staring derisively at me, or ridiculed for being who I am. Actually, Beast said the village sounded terrible when I told him they called me a funny girl. He really is a good person...just very badly misunderstood."_

 _Maurice thought for a moment._

 _"All right," he said. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't have some reservations. But...where do I put my hand?"_

 _"Right next to mine on the page," Belle said._

 _They placed their hands on the book and were soon in the library._

 _"Come," Belle said taking her father's hand. "He's probably still in his room where I left him. Let's go see him and find out where you're to stay."_

Beast blinked back the tears that stung his eyes as he set the mirror down. He walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. Had she really called him her dearest friend? She had!

Maybe there was hope.

Maybe.

But there was just one petal left, and it could fall at any minute.

Beast heard two sets of footsteps in the West Wing corridor. His acute animal ears told him one set belonged to Belle. His opportunity for familiarizing himself with the sound of Maurice's footsteps had, of course, been quite limited. But he knew she was leading her father out of the library, and intended to come find him, so he could deduce with certainty that Maurice was the owner of the second set of footsteps. Beast stood.

The door flew open and Belle ran in, practically dragging her father behind her.

"Beast it worked!" she said. "The idea I had. I got him out of there without having to endanger you." She paused a beat. "I'd like you two to meet...properly. Papa, this is my friend the Beast. Beast, this is my father Maurice."

"Uh, hello," Maurice said, trying not to let his voice betray that he was nervous to again be in the presence of the Beast. "I must apologize for my poor manners, or rather my apparent failure to raise Belle with the concept of...well..." He turned to Belle. "Have I really forgotten at some point in your life to inform you that barging into someone's private bedroom with someone else isn't exactly the best example of politeness?"

Despite his own nervousness at being once again face to face with the man who he had treated so poorly, Beast chuckled softly. He then grew serious.

"Monsieur Maurice," he said softly, "considering the atrocious behavior I displayed for you in the past, I can hardly find fault with you two coming in here. I...wish to apologize for what I did to you. I should have controlled my temper."

Just then Lumiere and Cogsworth entered.

"Master, the room across from Belle is ready," Cogsworth said.

"Do you want us to escort him?" Lumiere asked.

"Please do," Beast said. "And...hurry. The last petal looks precarious. Best to get him there before you...turn completely." He turned to Maurice and Belle. "Sir I'm sorry to abruptly send you with Lumiere and Cogsworth but it's best they show you to your room while they still can. Belle are you going with them?"

"If you don't mind I'd like to stay at your side," Belle said. "I know the curse becoming permanent won't be easy for you and I want to offer you moral support." She hugged her father. "Goodnight Papa." She then knelt in front of the currently sentient clock and candelabra. "Lumiere and Cogsworth...you've been so kind. You all have. Thank you. I wish I knew how to help you. Lumiere, would you extinguish for a moment please?"

When Lumiere's flames went out, she picked him up, as well as Cogsworth, and hugged them to her. She then set them down and Lumiere relit himself.

"Ready Monsieur?" Lumiere asked.

Belle did not rise from her knees until the trio had disappeared. She then stood and walked to the Beast, who was again sitting on the edge of his bed. She sat beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. They both gazed sadly at the rose, with its last, lonely petal looking none too healthy.

"Beast," Belle said softly, looking up at him with imploring brown eyes. She took his massive paw in the hand that wasn't resting on his shoulder. "Please just tell me how the curse can be lifted. I know there's one way but when Cogsworth said that Lumiere gave him a good bonk and Mrs. Potts said it wasn't for me to worry about. But if there is any way at all I can help I want so much to do so. And the staff...I consider each of them my friends and only got to bid goodbye to two of them. And you...well I know you want your human form returned but the fate of the staff has to be hard on you too. I know technically they're your servants but really they're more like friends, if not family, to you, aren't they?"

"You're right," Beast said, looking down into Belle's eyes with his sorrowful blue ones. "And I wish I could tell you Belle, but I can't. If you still wish to know once the petal has fallen, then I shall tell you. But the enchantress warned us all against telling someone from outside while the curse is still breakable. It could have an adverse effect on properly meeting the conditions."

"Oh Beast," Belle said, fighting back tears. "I'm so sorry. I wish with everything I am that I could help you. I've realized something tonight. When you told me you loved me earlier I was speechless, I could only hug you. I thought maybe I loved you too but I had to think about it to be sure. And I have thought about it. I am sure. I do love you Beast, that's why I want so badly to help you be free. And it's why, since apparently I can't, I will be right beside you through the devastation I know you're about to suffer."

Beast sat in stunned silence for a moment. She loved him. Little did she know she had just done what was needed. He placed a paw on her shoulder.

"Belle, the fact that you love me will make any devastation I must go through bearable."

 _In fact your love is exactly what will save us from devastation_ , he wanted to add. He looked at the rose. Belle followed suit.

And the last petal detached from the stem.

Belle stood, turned to face the Beast, and threw her arms around his neck, laying her head on his shoulder, just trying to be of whatever comfort she could. For as far as she knew, the curse was now permanent and the staff were now becoming antiques.

The Beast saw what Belle did not. Instead of falling and shriveling like its companions had done before it, the last petal rose up, causing the bell jar to vanish as it reached the top of the dome. It then circled around, multiplying into more petals. The dead petals floated up and were resurrected to their former vibrant crimson glory. A golden light surrounded all of the petals.

"Belle, stand back," Beast said. "It's lifting. It's actually lifting. Look."

Belle stood back and looked where the Beast was pointing. She watched as a golden light mixed with rose petals flew through the air and surrounded Beast. She watched in amazement as his fur, horns, and tail melted away. Massive, clawed paws became human hands and feet. Soon, the light and rose petals faded away and a man stood before her. Belle came closer to see that one thing had not changed. This man sported the same soulful, deep sapphire eyes that belonged to her Beast.

They held each other and leaned in until they found themselves in a kiss. This triggered fireworks, which showered down upon the castle, returning it to its former splendor, repairing all the damage the curse had done on its structure. They pulled apart but still held each other.

"Let's give a few moments for the others to become human," the Prince said. "Then we'll go greet them."

"All right," Belle said. "But...what happened here...? How...?"

"You did it of your own accord," the Prince said. "That's why you couldn't be told. You had to do it of your own accord and not out of pity or sense of obligation."

"Do what?"

"The curse was placed because I was unloving," the Prince explained. "Therefore, for it to be reversed, I had to learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell."

"And you learned to love me," Belle observed. "And I just returned the love. Just in time."

"Just in time," the Prince said with a smile. "I never thought it could happen. I'd given up hope long before you came. I didn't think I could ever learn to love. And when I finally did...I was sure you could never return it."

"Because of what I said about having a bad experience with a suitor..."

"Well that didn't exactly help," Beast said. "But that's not your fault. And besides, I doubted you'd love me anyway. Like I'd reasoned long ago...who could ever learn to love a beast?"

"I could," Belle said with a smile. "Or rather I could love the man I learned to see within."

"And you did," her Prince said, pulling her into an embrace that neither wanted to end.


End file.
